


Seargent Buchanan Barnes is, indeed, my gruncle

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: The First Avenger, Good Peter, Gruncle Bucky, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, School, School Project, Steve Rogers Feels, family tree, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: Part 2 to Gruncle Bucky in which Peter presents his project.





	Seargent Buchanan Barnes is, indeed, my gruncle

**Author's Note:**

> How do I make a series? ',; 0 ?!

Ned didn’t accept Peter’s offer to use Mr. Stark’s super advanced, high-tech, wicked cool technology. Something about _“I want to do this on my own”_ type thing. Sure, Ned denying his offer radiated big dumbass energy but Peter respected his friend’s wishes and opinions. MJ on the other accepted gladly, except she didn’t use her opportunity to get into the Avenger’s Tower for homework. Instead, she spent the whole time talking with Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff about hero stuff and avenging business. Peter _forced_ her out the building at 7 pm and he found out the next day that MJ finished the project the second she got it.

It was 3rd-period History Class, the class that assigned him the Family Tree Project, and Peter’s hairs were standing up. He felt a mixture of anxiety, nervousness, and worry but he also felt giddy, excitement, and his legs couldn’t stop bouncing, if it was from him being nervous or excited he doesn’t know. In school, his “Spider-Sense” was useless, this was one of his times. He focused on the breathing of people instead of the words, or the sound of small fly going around his class, and how _hot_ it actually was inside his English classroom.

After MJ went and presented her project, which Peter learned her grandfather was in the military, and Ned followed after, and Ned’s great-grandparents escaped North Korea and went to South Korea, it was Peter’s turn.

He nervously went up, his legs shook harder than the building that fell on him. The palms of his hands were sweating so much that they could fill the whole ocean, and at the first sound of his voice, it cracked.

_Great job Parker. Really. Keep up the great work!_

Peter took in a deep breath. What was he even worried about?! His parents were amazing, his grandfather was called “ _Wild WIll_ ”, and the best part was that his great uncle was-

“Get on with it already!” Flash called from the back making everyone giggled. Peter grunted.

“My name is Peter Benjamin Parker,” He started off with. “You know me, of course, you do. But what you don’t know is my family.”

Peter felt calmer, a sense of tranquility passed him for some reason. “My parents, Mary Fitzpatrick and Richard Parker, got married on May 27th. Before they got married they were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but the good part of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Some of the kids wowed and oohed, Ned’s eyes enlarged and MJ leaned in just a little bit. “My dad was actually a soldier of the ‘United States Army Special Forces’ and later Nick Fury employed him into the C.I.A.” Peter explained what the USASF was and continued with his family tree. “On the other hand, my mom was the daughter of an O.S.S, which stand for Office of Strategic Service, agent, Will Fitzpatrick. He was the brain of missions pretty much, and my mom followed after her dad and did the same thing! My mom and dad saved a few people, even recruited a few too. My mom and dad left me to my uncle, Ben, and had to leave because of a mission.”

Peter hesitated. “They KIA, killed in action. They didn’t return.”

The silence that fell was uncomfortable and all Peter wanted to do was hide underneath his Aunt May’s arms or in Mr. Stark’s lab.

“Nick Fury compliment them though. So that’s cool,” Peter smiled. He went on about his other family, about Annabeth and how badass she was. There was one story where Annabeth soccer punched a guy because he winked at her. The class enjoyed that one story very much.

Peter told his class about everyone and Anthony and Dorothy’s first date at Central Park where Dorothy decided that she would stay in America and not go back to Mexico. (Peter learned that he was like, 25% Hispanic so that was cool.)

Then it got to the Part.

Peter took in a deep breath and pulled his best smile. “I know I haven’t really talked about the siblings of my parents’ parents but there is one I do want to talk about more.” Peter had only briefly mentioned the siblings, but this one… this one is different.

“My dad’s mom’s parents were George Parker and Rebecca Barnes.” Peter waited if anyone made the connection. They didn’t. “While looking up Rebecca Barnes siblings I found 3 young siblings and one older brother.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, or “Bucky”.” Ned was the first to let out a gasp so loud that you could hear it from the past and the future. It took a few minutes for the rest of the class to put the pieces together that _the_ Bucky Barnes is related to Peter Parker.

“You might know him as-”

“Captain America’s boyfriend!” Someone yelled out loud causing the whole class to laugh.

“Yes!” Peter laughed, he couldn’t wait to tell Bucky about that. Afterward Peter confidently talked about his family and everyone seemed to care more. It was funny really. That these people who didn’t care about History seemed to be totally interested in Peter’s story about how Bucky and Steve actually did kiss one time, it was on Rebecca’s sister’s diary. Peter told them that in the diary Bucky threw up all over a girl one time and cried all night, and the class loved it when Peter told them that Rebecca and her sisters would force Bucky to wear girls clothes.

When he finished he took his seat and people clapped. They clapped! Peter felt his face go red.

-

“You told them I kissed Stevie?!” Bucky groaned. Peter and him, and Steve because he wanted to tag along, left the tower to walk around the South of Central Park, near the zoo. Peter retold the stories that he told his classmates and about how everyone wanted to know about Captain America and his friend. It took all of Peter’s strength to not tell them that Bucky is alive.

“I thought it would be interesting,” Peter smiled looking over at Steve. Steve was crouching down and drawing a duck swimming alone the small pond where people usually put their toy sailboats on.

“Yeah I mean I guess it was,” Bucky sat down on the bench giving Peter his ice cream. “At least you told people that you’re related to the coolest person in the world!”

Peter snorted. “I’m not related to Mr. Stark,” He mumbled.

“I heard that Peter!” Steve called out causing Peter to jump.

“Heard what?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing!” Peter interrupted. 


End file.
